This invention relates to device holders. More particularly, this invention relates to illumination device holders and devices which serve to allow an illumination device to be directed in particular fashion so as to allow illumination of particular areas. In particular, this invention relates to illumination device holders which allow the prepositioning of illuminators, so that the illuminator need not be hand held.